


Lessons!

by LittleToxic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl, Cumshot, Cute, Desire, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Romance, Virginity, blowjob, experiences, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a beautiful French girl named Josette Pierre. The Pierre’s and the Phantomhive’s were good allies. You were once betrothed to Ciel Phantomhive, but since your parents were killed and your powerful last name blurred practically from existence, it was assumed that you had died along with the terrible fire that destroyed your home. Luckily, with the help of Sebastian, Ciel found were you been held captive for all these years. Finding you, Josette, his old engagement with Elizabeth is null and now you can be with him for eternity the way your parents had planned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You wanted to ask me something, Ciel?” You ask as you stand in front of his huge canopy bed. The candles in his room cause shadows to dance in the darkness and cast shadows over his boyish features. He looks up at you as he sits in front of you. You can’t tell exactly what he is thinking and his only exposed eye is not giving you many clues.

“Did you have fun at the ball today?” he managed. You had known Ciel for most of your life and you couldn’t shake the feeling that, that wasn’t what he wanted to ask you. You smile anyway and crouch in front of him until you are facing him. You give him a bright smile.

“Yes, I did.” You answer honestly, “but if I am not mistaken I think you might have attempted to kiss me.” You feel your face beginning to get warm but saying things that came directly to your mind was your best feature and your worst.

Ciel instantly blushes, rosy red taking over his pale cheeks, “What gave you that idea?!” he says irritated, his face betraying the uninterested tone in his voice.

“So, you don’t want to kiss me?” he looked at you then, there was a little sadness in your voice. You didn’t know if to feel offended at his answer. Did he not find you attractive? Maybe he didn’t like your (color) hair, or maybe your hair was to (short/long).

“It’s not that” he stammers breaking you away from your thoughts. His hands are in fists as if finding the right words were difficult at the moment, he looks down at them. You can tell that the rosy color is now red and has taken over his face this time.

You chuckle at the sight as his blue eye looks up at you wondering what the hell you were laughing about, “You can’t kiss can you?” you finally say.

He frowns ready to respond but immediately stops as you stand up and sit on the bed next to him. You sit so close to him that your knees touch. You give him a slow smile, “I’ll teach you, Ciel.”

Before Ciel could even respond or pull away at the very idea that you were going to teach him to kiss, you put your hands over his shoulders pulling his body to angle towards you. His legs go up on the bed so he is facing you completely, one hangs loosely over the bed while the other stretches on the side of you. You pull your legs up and curl them under you, your airy negligee allowing you all the space to move.      

“Kiss me” you order quietly, dropping your hands to your side as Ciel inhales and reaches over to you grabbing you by the arms. His lips reaching towards you. You feel the nervousness in the way he holds you, you find his inexperience lovely. You feel pride in the fact that you are two more years more experienced than him. Knowing how difficult it must be for Ciel to show this one weakness, you open your eyes and then grab one of his hands and give it a squeeze, startling him.

“Why are you shaking, Ciel?” you ask with a warm smile. He pulls away debating if he was making a huge mistake. His face was flushed. You giggle at his nervousness and he rips his hand away from you.

“If you are just going to make fun of me we should end this task here.” His embarrassment was now masked with impatience.

You sober and you assure him, “I wasn’t making fun of you. I just find you really adorable that’s all”

You reach for his hair taking of his eye patch lightly and throwing it at the nightstand on the side of the bed. He can now see you with both his icy blue eye and his purple one. You convince yourself that you have never seen as someone as attractive as Ciel. Sitting there so boyish and beautiful, did things to your body you couldn’t explain. You can’t believe he will soon be your husband. You cup his cheek with your hand and smile at him as his nervousness returns to him.

“Close your eyes, Ciel” you tell him as he closes them, his beautiful black eyelashes resting against his pale skin. You lick your lips and your lips meet his. His lips are so soft you take a deep breath against him, savoring them. Ciel’s hands find your hips and hold you there as you deepen the kiss. You trace the seam of his lips and whisper between kisses,

“Open your mouth for me, Ciel”

He allows you access as your tongue enters his mouth and meets his. Your tongues dancing together, softly, instinctively, Ciel returns the affection. You kiss softly like this for a while, relishing, tasting as a groan escapes Ciel’s throat and just as you pull away Ciel buries his hand in your hair, cupping your head and bringing you against his lips once more. His tongue this time dominating yours, showing you how such a fast learner he was. You feel your toes curl at the sensation of Ciel’s lips over yours. Your bodies now pressed together, your hands against his chest. You can feel your heartbeat pumping in your ears, you can feel desire building inside your body, between your legs. You don’t want to think about any consequences, you just want to feel the love you feel wrapped in Ciel’s arms. Your body is between his legs now, his erection jolting against your belly. You pull back as the awkwardness that once glazed those big eyes was replaced by pleasure, and desire. You put his hand over his erection covered by the black pajamas. He automatically groans at the sensation of your cupping him and you feel it throb against your palm. You rub it in circular motions unable to control yourself, unable to deny yourself the pleasure of tasting _all_ of Ciel…

                You push his body back until his beautiful dark hair is over the pillow. He looks over at you with boyish curiosity. These sensation were new to him, he was a virgin after all.  You crawl between his bent legs and kiss his lips as his body begins to lightly shake under you. You don’t mention anything, afraid to ruin the wondrous moment you share. You begin to plant kisses over his jaw line until your tongue reaches his pierced ear, you suckle at his earlobe as Ciel tightens his eyes and moans in sweet ecstasy. His voice is music to your ears as you begin to feel your arousal pooling between your legs.

“I want to teach you everything, Ciel,” you murmur into his ear as your tongue licks it again, and again. He grunts against you. Your body over him, your breasts over his chest, your nipples erect. He can’t stop his hands as they begin roaming your beautiful (color) hair and you moan against his skin at the feel of his hands exploring you. You kiss down to his neck pulling his shirt as far as possible as Ciel drowns in pleasure. Your rub your body against his hard shaft and continue giving open-mouthed kisses to his neck until you reach his collarbone, your tongue lingers at the skin there. He is just so yummy you tell yourself. You sit up between his legs as he opens his eyes, they are glazed with pure desire staring at your actions, silently begging for more. You pull his black bottoms down as he helps you by raising his hips until his erection is exposed. You see the way it jolts just by watching you stare at it! You just can’t believe that this part of him is so beautiful and so pale. You look at him as his chest heaves in desire and anticipation.  Accommodating yourself the best you can between his legs you take him into your mouth. The sensation makes his body shudder, and his hips rise inevitably at the feel of your warm, wet mouth. You can’t help to savor this moment. Your body pulses with enjoyment, with the idea of you giving him such pleasure. You continue to bob back and forth loving him with your mouth as Ciel clings to the cover tightly. His release building, burning against his body. His hips move against your mouth helping you, as you continue to suckle him with your mouth and your hands. You hear his groan, you hear him cum. Your moan is stifled by his warmth that enters your mouth, hot and fast and his hand buries in the back of your head holding you still until every tremor of his body dissipates and his entire release is in your mouth. You, of course, accept it joyfully.

                Finally, you sit up. Guilt overcomes you instantly. You guys are not even married yet! Your mind yells at you. He sits up recognizing that look immediately and you tell him before he speaks,

“I am sorry, Ciel. I don’t know what took over me. You must think you have a sexual fiend as a fiancée!” You bite your lip, still tasting him in your mouth but he smiles which is rare of him and brushes the bangs from your face.

“You will be my wife soon and whatever we do beforehand will no longer matter”

His eloquent demeanor had overtaken him and you could tell that he was no longer embarrassed and he wasn’t ashamed of what had happened. His thumb passed over your swollen lips as you give him a nervous smile and pull away and get out of bed.

“Either way, I think that it is best to stop here. Mey-Rin will begin to wonder where I went.”

You excuse yourself and begin walking to the big wooden doors that will exit his bedroom. You are self-conscious, and this time you are the one that is shaking. Sebastian will be sure to point out the guilt in your face. Just as you begin walking, you hear the sound of the bed and Ciel’s footsteps behind you,

“Wait” he tells you as you turn around and face him. You can’t keep your eyes from darting down to his naked lower half to find him rock hard again. You meet his eyes and a tiny smirk plays at the corner of his lips. “Don’t go,” he asks as he closes the distance between you and his hands pull the silky string that puts your negligee together.

 Quickly, it slides down your body pooling at your feet, your naked body bear to him and your nipples erect with need. You can’t help but notice the way his eyes stare at your chest, with wonder, with lust. He places both of his hands over them, their warmth embracing you. His moist pale hands cup them and squeeze them making a moan escape your lips. He tells you with a naughty smile lighting his face,

“I thought you were going to teach me everything.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_“I thought you were going to teach me everything”_**

You want to pull away but you can’t because his fingers are kneading both of your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers with curious delight. You can see the way he admires them. The round of your breast, the darker color of your nipples. You are aware of the way his cock jolts at the sensation. You curse yourself the moment you tell him, “Would you like to taste them Ciel?”

He looks at you trying to hide the confusion in his face. You nod encouraging his explorations and close in your body against his. Your lips find his ear and lick the shell of it. You begin suckling his earlobe and you whisper,

“Suck it just... like this...” You hear his moan exist him and his hands grip your hips as he shudders against you.

 You pull away to stare at his reddened face and raise your chest towards him as he lowers to plant a gentle kiss against your soft nipple and as if he has tasted something sweet for the first time, he sucks in his breath and covers his entire mouth over your taut peak hungrily. His tongue circling against your flesh, nipping, tasting, and relishing the way you begin to collapse against him. You let out a long moan as he moves towards the other one, his hands on your hips pulling your body towards him. Your moans are music to his ears. He suckles greedily. He is convinced that he has never tasted anything as delicious as you.

Your eyes tightened enjoying the way he tastes you, and you gasp when you feel his hand snake itself between your legs. He cups your warm mound, his fingers placed perfectly against your wet folds. As good as it feel, you stop him with a croaky whisper, “Not yet...”

You pull away from his touch and begin unbuttoning his top. Obediently a flushed Ciel allows your actions. You can see from the intense look in his eyes that he wants more. You gulp with anticipation as he stares at you like a morsel he wants to devour.

 With each button you pop, your body lowers until you come face to face with his throbbing cock. You bite your lip when you look at it. So deliciously pale, rigid with pleasure, begging for your touch. Your mouth waters and you can’t stop yourself from giving it a long tasting lick down the length of it.  A lick that makes Ciel’s body quiver that you have to grab him in order for his legs not to give out.

Leaving his shirt forgotten you lead him to the bed as he compliantly climbs on top of it and you follow suit nestling and sitting on his thighs just enough to see where his harden cock quakes against his belly. Throbbing, and oozing with precum.

You lower your upper body and reach to take his lips into yours as his tongue enters your mouth rapidly. His hand grabbing you by the neck as if he had been waiting long to taste you.  His other hand roams the outside of your thighs and you feel his cock pressing tentatively against your wet and more than ready core

“I want you” he whispers between kisses, “I want to know how it feels to be inside you.”

You don’t see the heavy blush on his face at his confession, but you do feel the way his hips pressed under you when he said it. The way the rounded tip of his cock pressed against your core in your position. He trails kisses over your jaw to the ball of your shoulders. He can’t wait any longer and you can’t either. You break the kiss and resume your previous position. You stare down at his cock that is painfully erect and the moment your fingers touch it, it jumps. He closes his eyes trying to keep from coming at just your touch. His chest heaves in anticipation and his hands rest on your hips. Your palm encloses his cock and you begin to pump him, the skin warm and velvety in your palm. Your mouth hovers over his tightly held member and you coat it with your saliva watching the way your spit gets lost in the pumping of his cock and then your raise your hips and he watches you eagerly biting down on his lower lip.

Finally. You can almost read that word in his expression.  Slowly, with as much as anticipation as him, you begin guiding him into you. The moment his head enters your warmth, tight core, you both moan and he drives himself deeper, inch by thick inch.

You pause as you accommodate him inside your body and then begin to move and he begins to move under you. Slowly gyrating your hips you grab his arms until his hands are cupping your breasts. He squeezes them as you meet eyes with him. Nothing matters now, but the feel of you becoming one with Ciel. He squeezes your breasts as he begins to move faster and you attempt to follow his pace.

His name becomes a slur on your lips and his on yours. The sensation of being filled and stretched by Ciel is unimaginable, erotic, fulfilling. He pulls you towards a kiss as your tongues dance in ecstasy and you moan into his lips as he begin moving your hips for you. How good it feels! 

He thrusts into you and you feel the intensity building as he takes complete control of your pleasure.

You hide your face against his neck as he continues to drive into you long and deep. Your breath becomes sharper as wordless sounds escape you and you begin to feel your orgasm building inside you. Tasting your release fuels your passion even more as you sit up and begin moving faster against him, you grip his hands against your hips as he follows your speed and throwing your beautiful (long, short) hair back and looking up at the ceiling of the canopy bed you come against him with unbridled joy.

Your walls tighten over Ciel’s cock and you watch him quicken his pace and screw his eyes shut. Your orgasm continues to shake your body when you become aware of what will happen. Ciel is going to cum inside you!

You raise your hips just when his orgasm starts and his cock exists you with an audible pop and his cum covers your breast all the way to your beautiful shocked face.

He had never seen a most arousing sight. The way you look covered in his cum. A beautiful outfit against your tantalizing skin. Your stunned embarrassed face, making him smile as you look down at how much cum is on you.  His cock softens but you just sit there and he shifts under you to a sitting position and wipes the sticky fluid from under your eye as if he was brushing a tear. He places your lips to yours and you accept it. It is a gentle brush, a loving embrace.

“Let’s do that again” he whispers staring into your mesmerizing (color) eyes and you smile because you love him.

 

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
